Telepathy Entertainment will develop and test an interactive multi-user role- playing game for the Internet that utilizes theory-driven, experimentally validated methods to promote abstinence from substance abuse. The purpose of the video games is to condition players to avoid alcohol and other drugs through role-playing. The popularity of this type of game with young people will allow widespread dissemination of this prevention strategy. In Phase I, a facsimile of the game will be developed and administered to subjects in order to test the hypothesis that a role-playing game of this design can effectively promote attitudes known to be associated with drug abstinence. A pre-test, post- test survey methodology will be used to evaluate the outcome of the intervention. In Phase II, the engine-driven software for the game will be developed and evaluated as a prevention strategy. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Telepathy Entertainment will test, prove, and produce a cutting-edge, multi-player video game that encourages abstinence from substance abuse. The game will incorporate a drug effects/substance abuse prevention software library for use in stand-alone (console, computer, etc.) and Internet=based role-playing/action/adventure video games for the entertainment and education markets. Market opportunities include: 1. School-based substance abuse prevention program, as a 'computer laboratory' adjunct to existing curricula. 2. After school and community-based activity programs. especially those targeted at high-risk populations. 3.Over-the-counter, mail order, and on-line download sales to curious teens and prevention-minded parents. 4. On-line advertising sales and corporate sponsorships. 5. Licensing of the software engine, the substance abuse prevention software library, or the prevention methodology itself to other developers interested in incorporating substance abuse prevention into their own games.